


Affinty

by missingcows



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcows/pseuds/missingcows
Summary: Kyle is a Vampire, Stan is a werewolf. Friendship happens, but things go downhill real quick.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kyle, I want to go outside, " A very distraught stan groaned from his position on the hardwood floor. The aforementioned currently had his face was squashed beneath a pillow, one he had taken from the couch nearby. Hearing no response from Kyle who currently sat at the table above him Stan looked from behind his pillow at the ginger.

Kyle paid little attention to the other males actions. This was nothing new; Stan had always been the louder, higher energy of the two, and Kyle was very good at ignoring people like that. This was not the first, not the second, but the third time Stan had asked to leave the school library in the last 5 minutes. As Much as Kyle appreciated his friends company, Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with his whining all afternoon.

The sound of shuffling arose from the floor, causing Kyle to close his book with a loud thump, glaring down at the floor with his bright eyes. Stan’s wide brown eyes greeted his, asking for some sort of verbal response. 

Stan was an odd character Kyle has to admit to himself. He always dressed sloppy, his uniform always seeming to have something wrong with it. His short black hair matched his clothes, messy, tousled and hadn't been properly brushed in some time. Stan was a messy, hot, athletic, fun-loving friendly guy according to most of the schools female population. But to Kyle, he was just his friend who could be seen as nothing more than a dog.

"Please?" Stan asked again, searching Kyles face for an answer. A sigh of defeat escaped from Kyle.

"You do realize I have no say in the matter of where you go? " Kyle asked, reaching down and re-adjusting Stan's very messed up tie. The other male attempted to pull back, but Kyle’s hands were faster. Within moments the tie properly rested on Stan’s neck.

" I know...." Stan huffed, tugging at his tie. "But I don’t want to just leave you in here by yourself."

"I will be fine. " Kyle responded, pulling Stan’s hands away from the tie and holding on to them firmly to stop further attempts at the destruction of his work. 

A frown formed on Stan’s face, and he pushed himself to a proper sitting position. Kyle had to admit, Stan had reason to be worried. Recently on sunny days that had started with rain, Vampire’s had started to vanish without a trace. Today fit that perfectly. When Kyle had left the house, a massive downpour had joined him, but now he sun shone bright in the sky.

"Just go outside" Kyle said, "This is a public area and there is a window right there." If anything were to happen, Everyone outside would be able to see Kyle. It was no accident that Kyle ended up at the table closest to the window. Stan’s expression remained filled with uncertainty, but he did get up.

Stan ran straight out the door, soon reappearing outside in front of the window. Within seconds Stan joined the group of guys kicking around a soccer ball and having a good time under the warm spring sky. Relief washed over Kyle when he noted the normal silly grin had returned of Stan's face. Kyle hated it when the other worried about him too much.

Kyle returned to looking through his history book, wasting a good hour taking notes on everything. Just because he was a vampire didn’t mean Kyle knew a thing about history. Kyle was young, and his parents were young, so Kyle had to study just like everyone else. It would have been helpful if his parents had been one of those vampires from hundreds of years ago but Kyle could make do with his books. Reading and studying were fun to him. 

Every once in a while he would glance outside to see Stan happily running around, even convincing a group of girls to join them. Then Stan managed to convince the crabby Biology teacher to join in. Stan had a way with people, no matter what faction they hailed from. They were always drawn to him, the opposite effect of Kyle.

As the sun began to set and the group started to shrink, Kyle decided it would be a good time to head out. Besides, the library would be closed soon, and Kyle didn't want to bother the librarian no matter how nice she always was to him. He quickly gathered his books and carefully set them in his bag. He shot Stan a quick text saying he was going home and not to worry. A slight nod was given to the librarian before he made his way out of the room and down the long locker filled hall.

Before he had made it past the first classroom Kyle heard a familiar voice say his name. On the far opposite end of the hall, Stan was standing in the doorway of a classroom, talking to a friend of his, Wendy. Kyle knew of her, her magic was very powerful for her young age, Making her one of the most prominent white witches in the school.

"You were late because of Kyle? " Wendy said, her voice full of disbelief. Stan must have nodded because Wendy went on. "You do know you don’t have to babysit him right? He can take care of himself."

Wendy knew what was up, Kyle felt no need to listen to the conversation. Kyle continued down the hall, pulling out his phone to text and see if his parents would come get him. It was Stan's own fault he had been late, Kyle hadn’t even known that Stan had made plans to meet up with people.

"Kyle is my best friend, I can’t risk him vanishing like the others." Stan’s voice stated. Kyle the stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the words. Stan and Kyle had been friends for a few years and many people found that odd. Vampires and werewolves were known for not getting along and having many difficulties, yet somehow the two boy had held strong with their differences. But the word best friend was not something Kyle had expected. Kyle would have figured that would go to Clyde, a fellow werewolf and Friend of Stan's.

As if he had somehow could read Kyle’s mind, Stan continued. "I've know Kyle for the longest time, and being around him just makes me happy. He is so smart and nice, I really appreciate our friendship." Stan said, laughing a bit on the end. Wendy let out a laugh as well. Kyle quickly entered into the closest open door, not feeling quite ready to be seen by the two. 

"Keep an eye on him Stan, You two are good for each other." Wendy called out, and soon Kyle could hear her footsteps as she left the area. Kyle sat on the nearest surface he could find, which so happened to be a desk. Stan considered Kyle to be his best friend. Did Kyle consider it the same way? Stan was nice, and they did always have great conversations. The other people he talked to always felt off, as if they never knew what to say to Kyle. Vampire had a bad stigma among the other races, purely because there races survival relied on the substance of others. 

"Hey Kyle!" Stan voice rang loud in Kyle’s ears, surprising the male. Slowly He looked up to see Stan casually leaning in the doorway, a giant grin displayed on his face. 

“How did you find me?” Kyle asked, Trying to remember if he had made any sort of sound when he had hidden in the classroom. 

“I could smell you.” Stan stated, “You always smell like clean linen since I know you constantly clean everything you own so it doesn’t smell like blood.”A startled expression fell on Kyle's face. Stan was correct once again,Kyle was an impulsive cleaner when it came to his belongings. One of the constant complaints he had heard about vampires was they smelled too much like blood. It felt weird knowing someone else knew this now.

“Oh.” Kyle finally said, not sure what else to say.

“I can give you a ride home if you need.” Stan offered, holding up car Keys and breaking the tension Kyle felt. Kyle looked down at his phone, seeing that he had yet to get anything back from his parents. Next time, Kyle really needed to just drive himself to school. Getting rides from Stan was fine, But Kyle didn’t want to rely on the other like this. Then again, Stan was most likely offering to make sure Kyle would make it home and not vanish. Kyle appreciated the gesture. 

“Sure,” Kyle answered, slipping off the desk and heading over to Stan. Stan’s eyes lit up at Kyle's answer, and he fumbled as he attempted putting his keys back in his pocket while simultaneously trying to step out of the doorway.

A small smile decorated Kyle's face as he approached the other male, and he ignored the silent vibrations of his phone as a call came in. Whoever it was could wait, Kyle only wanted his attention to go to Stan. Stan Marsh, the person who knew much more about Kyle then he even wanted to admit to himself. Stan, his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle Broflovski didn't show up to school the next day. 

Or the next day.

Or the next. 

Nobody in the school seemed worried in the slightest, saying claims of 'It's common for Vampires to miss multiple days in a row' or other things along those lines. They did a have a point, most vampires didn't go out when there was the slightest amount of sun. Heck, most vampire were homeschooled and didn’t go to school at all unless it was required of them. Going to school was often used as a punishment to young vampires, forcing them to socialize and deal with hostility. 

But Kyle Broflovski wasn't a normal Vampire. 

From what Stan had seen, Kyle loved to study, to learn, to soak up information. Everyday he would come, even of he had to layer up and carry an umbrella to block the sun. Even when other students had threatened him again and again, bullying him to the extreme, Kyle had still shown resilience. Heck, that had been the reason the two had become friends in the first place, Stan had respected Kyle's ability to keep pushing through. The way he kept his calm even when he was fuming at his core. 

Stan didn't have this trait. 

 

"Why the fuck would I know where that disgusting ass vampire would be? I hope someone finally took him and killed the nasty creature." The ever so helpful Cartman answered Stans questioning. Stan hadn't wanted to ask him, but Cartman was weirdly obsessed with the eradication of vampires and the torment of Kyle, so Stan figured it was worth a shot. But some shot were bond to be misses. 

If Stan hadn't been in a lunchroom full of witnesses, he would have bashed a lunch tray over the others head. Cartman and Stan hadn't had the chance to brawl in a while, and he was really itching for a fight. Normally Cartman and Stan got along just fine to to there similar nature of both being shifters, but these days Cartman's comments were going a bit to far with the circumstances. People were dying, and Cartman was hoping their friend was one of them. 

"Let's check his house after school. I think i know where he lives." Kennys muffled voice chimed in from the side, cutting through Stans internal rampage. Oh, they were for sure going to check his house. Even with the years of knowing each other and friendship, Kyle had never invited anyone over. Even when Stan had driven him home, Kyle had insisted to be dropped of at the gate of the area, instead of letting Stan directly take him to his house. Had something gone down in between the gate and the house? It didn't seem likely, Kyle lived in the area most vampires did. There had to have been around 15 houses, there no way someone could have slipped through.

But Stan couldn’t get the thought out of his head that something had gone terribly wrong, something had happened in that short walk. 

.................................  
……………………….

"Oh, You must be Kyle's friends! I'm sorry, But I'm not letting him out of the house anymore." A shrill older womans voice greeted the two as the stood at the Steps of the Broflovski house. It has taken a while to find, but Stan nose combined with Kennys brain lead the two to the correct house after 2 attempts. Cartman had refused to come, stating he didn’t want to get attacked by the nasty vampires. 

"Why aren't you letting him out?" Stan asked, looking at the older woman. He kept his tone calm, hiding his worry best he could. He had no reason not to believe Kyles mother's words that he was just at home, but something felt off. The way she barely opened the door when greeting them, blocking and view inside with her body, the way her eye seemed to follow every movement the two boys made. 

She didn’t answer right away, her eyes examining the two more. After what felt like minutes she finally spoke again. 

"Someone attempted to take Ike a few days ago, So I'm keeping the boys in from now. It's a dangerous world for vampires you know. " She answered. "I don't want to risk losing one of my babies."

So something had happened that night, just not to Kyle. Stan couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved, but it quickly vanished. If someone had attempted to take his brother, it meant that Kyle could have been in danger as well. Moreover, what if the person hadn’t been after Ike, but had tried to get the wrong one. From what Stan remember, Kyle said his brother didn’t go out much in the first place. Ike didn’t like the outside world. So It was more likely the person would have been after Kyle. Yet they could have been after Ike because he never went out. It all was to much. 

“Can we see him?” The words came out of Stans mouth faster then he could think them up. Of course he wanted to see his friend, but he wasn’t going to ask since his mom clearly didn’t want that. And if Stan pissed her off now, the chances of seeing Kyle later would vanish entirely. 

To his surprise, Miss Broflovski didn’t get mad. Her expression didn’t change as she processed his request. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be letting anyone see him…” She started, “ But I will allow you to call him. I can’t imagine you kids doing much over the phone.” It wasn’t what Stan wanted, but he was happy to take it. He had found it odd that all his text and call had failed to go through, and know he could rest easy knowing it wasn’t because Kyle's phone had been destroyed. Kyle just had a way to over protective mother. Stan could understand, his mother was very protective at times since his dad was known for getting in lots of problems, but his mother had never gone so far as to control who he called and texted. But at the same type, Werewolves were being plucked from the streets and never seen again.

 

With that Stan and Kenny left, Stan calling Kyle the second they made it through the gate. The three chatted all the way to Stan’s house, and kept on going late into the night. Kyle apologize over and over about his mother, explained he had tried to convince her to let him say he was going to be gone. But Kyle's mother had been stubborn, insisting it wasn’t safe to do that, even with Kyles counterpoint that people would notice he was gone. It was kinda funny seeing how similar the two were.

Stan called Kyle every chance he could after that, trying to fill him in on all the topics they were going over in class. It wasn’t that helpful since the two weren’t in the same classes at all, but Stan figured Kyle would like it better than sitting at home all day doing nothing. Correction, Kyle was reading all day. But he still must get bored of that at some point, no person could handle doing the same thing everyday.

“Today a few of the guys were talking about going to the beach.” Stan started, his phone placed on his desk on speaker mode and he rummaged around his laundry looking for his swimsuit. “I really wish you could come. I feel like you are locked away in a tower of something.”

A light laugh came from the other end of the phone,followed by Kyle’s voice.

“Stan, it’s way too sunny out. There is no way I would be able to do anything except sit inside somewhere.” Stan paused in his search upon hearing those words, looking over to his phone. Kyle had a point, The sun would be a nightmare for Kyle, it was selfish to think he would have fun with danger all around him.

“Then I’ll take you on a day where there isn’t any sun, a day with only clouds in the sky, maybe a bit of rain. Like yesterday.” Stan offered. 

“But then you will be cold and miserable, it wouldn’t be fun either.” Kyle’s voice pointed out again. “Really Stan, I don’t need to go to the beach.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Stan asked, finally pulling out his swim trunks from the bottom of the basket, tossing them on his bed. Maybe later he would fold his laundry and finally put it away.

“Well, I would really like to-”

The sound of glass shattering on the other end of the phone cut of Kyles statement, followed by his panicked yelling. Stan perked up, running to his desk and snatching up his phone. His hands shook as he put the device up to his ear, trying to hear the background noises as good as he could. If he listened in, he might be able to hear something important.

“Kyle” Stan said in the phone, “What’s going on?” He could feel his heart rate increase as no words came from the other end, only the muffled sounds. More shattering glass, the sound of something large slamming against wood. Feet moving, more than one set. Four or five sets of feet, dragging something on the floor, knocking things over. 

Stan began to make his way downstairs, looking for someone, anyone to get help. Of course out of all the times for this to happen, this was the only time no one in his family was home. He listened in to the phone, but there was no longer any sounds, only silence greeted him.

Kyle was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person I usually have read over these before I post is unavailable, So I apologize ahead of time for this mess. This chapter has a bit of violence

A shot of burning pain ran violently through Kyle's body, forcing his eyes open. There was nothing to greet his gaze but a black empty. Fighting against the pain, he reached up, feeling to see if perhaps there was something blocking his vision. To his shock, nothing covered his eyes, leaving little explanation on why he could see there. 

Moving his arms revealed something even more troubling, his arms were both connected to come sort of restraints. He tried to pull against them, but his body felt to weak, shaking at a mere tug. The burning pain didn't help, traveling through his body and leaving him unable to figure out where the source was. All he knew was the more he moved, the more it spread, leaving Kyle no choice but to remain still and try to remember. 

It had all gone by so fast, giving him to chance to see who had broken in. From what he had heard, it had to have been at least 3 people.Who were they? What did they want? Was this related to the other vampires vanishing, or was this unrelated? His parents weren't exactly loved in the community. 

Oddly enough, no sound other then she shifting of Kyle's own body filled the space, giving him no clues to what was happening. Clearly magic was involved, there was no other way for the sound to be completely gone. He should have been hearing or seeing something, anything hinting to at what kind of location he was in. 

The pain didn't fade as Kyle sat, it simply remained as it was.Out of all the pain Kyle had felt before, burning was the worst, the most unbearable one. Even though it was internal, it still felt as if fire was dancing on his skin, destroying everything in its path. Even though to make him sick, but not enough to make him cry. All he could was stay still, hoping that something would happen to ease the pain.

For the first time in years, Kyle felt utterly helpless.

 

\---------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------

 

A week had gone by, and nothing had been found on the disappearance of Kyle. No fingerprints, no ripped clothing, no witness, no footage. At the time he had gone missing, nobody had gotten in or out of the estates, leaving everything even more confusing. It wasn't like to could just hop over the fence, everything was set up to stop people from entering. 

And once more, Cartman didn't know how to shut his mouth.

"Oh come on guys, It's just a filthy vampire. It's not like we liked him anyway. Someone did the world a favor and got rid of the vampire plaguing our school." his disgusting voice almost laughed out, munching away on the food in front of him. Anger boiled inside Stan, sickened by the blatant disrespect Cartman had against Kyle. Kyle had done nothing to Cartman, yet here he was enjoying the other possible death.

This time Stan didn't care about the witnesses. 

 

Before Stan could stop himself he smashed his plastic tray over Cartman's fathead, breaking it into pieces with the shear force he used. Cartman reacted almost immediately, lunging straight back at Stan, claws out as he half shifted. It took all of Stan's strength to keep Cartman off of him, his weight increasing as he turned more into his monstrous bear form. Both werewolves and werebears were extremely strong, but werebears were more dangerous with there erratic behavior. One wrong move and Cartman could kill Stan in his human form. 

"Stupid wolves like you shouldn't care about that sort of trash." Cartman screeched in Stan's face.

Figuring he was going to get trouble no matter what happened at this point, Stan also decided to shift in his half from, using the extra strength to push Cartman off of him. He pulled back as Cartman swung wildly, barely able to keep out of the man reach. Stan was no strategist, but he was smarter than Cartman in this state. 

With each move he let out a slew of nasty comments, both at Stan and Kyle, and vampire and werewolves. Unfortunately, Cartman managed to get hit on him, tearing his claws into Stans side. The jolt of pain caused Stan to stumble, crashing into the table behind him. Cartman hovered over him, growling and taking another swipe at Stan. 

Now fuelled by both his pain and anger, Stan lunged forward tearing into Cartman. His muscles strained as he pushed against the other male, trying to force him down. He could feel Cartman's claws dig into his back, causing even more pain, but he pushed on. Finally he felt it, Cartman's body relaxing, and Stan took the opportunity to give him one final push, knocking him into one of the table. 

It was long before Cartman hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Stan took the opportunity to hit him, over and over again. Wails began to escape Cartman, clearly unable to fight against Stan's pure domination at this point, But Stan kept hitting him. Stan was so sick of Cartman's mistreatment of Kyle, he was sick of his comment of how he was better off dead, saying such things after Kyle had vanished. Stan was sick and tired of Cartman. 

The pain Stan's body felt was nothing compared to the pain Kyle must have felt dealing with the sick bastard. 

"I'm sorry!" Cartman finally screeched, his voice ringing through the room. Stan stopped hitting Cartman for only a moment, before shifting putting a clawed hand around Cartman's throat. If anything, Stan wasn't the one who deserved an apology, but he would give the other a chance anyway. It was better than anything the other had said this entire time. 

"What are you sorry for?" Stan asked, tightening his grip around the other throat, letting his claws sink in ever so slightly. Cartman struggled to breath under Stan's grip, and a look of fear covered his face. 

"I-I-I'm sorry" He repeated again, a whine of pain escaping him. But Stan held firm. He wouldn't let go until Cartman admitted to what he had done, until he had admitted to what a monster he was. 

Finally, Cartman spoke the most horrifying words Stan could have expected. 

"I--I--I'm s-sorRy I told T-thEm to take K-Kyle."


End file.
